Zim
Zim Zim is the main character of Invader Zim. Zim, a pint-sized alien who is trying to destroy the earth and learn its weaknesses. He goes to Skool, disguised as a normal human boy born with "a skin condition." Appearance Zim dresses up as an invader such as a hot pink uniform with a pink collar and a pair of black gloves and black boots. He seems to be shorter than every other irken. It is obvious that in the Zim movies, his uniform and his eyes are red, but when the show get new episodes, his uniform is a form of hot pink and ruby eyes. It is a color confusion that Zim's eyes are purple or blue so if you are making them blue in your drawings, DON'T! because you are romanticizing Zim! besides, purple is not a boy color but it is pretty rare to have purple eyes. Heres the proof: (link) The link says this: "A particular pet peeve of mine is when people color Zim with blue eyes. Yes blue eyes. I don't know if this is how they see him, but I'm pretty sure some of the fans that draw him that way are either color blind or trying to make a modification on him, The possible reasons why people are still adamant they are blue: It's either,1. your eyes are colorblind OR,2. Your TV/computer has crappy color display. If you still angry or insistent they are canonically blue, look through the comments. Majority believes the contacts are purple. Please don't argue into symantic details how they are possibly blue. 3. Or you could be deluding yourself into believing they are blue in order to romanticize Zim."look at these pictures of the anlazation of his eyes. The ZiM wiki says: "Zim's most used disguise: It consists of two purple ''contacts and a black bouffant wig." Now look at the ZIM Fanart pictures of his eyes. Personality Zim's personality, evil and cruel he appears to be a villian and he considers hiself to be single but his relationship with Zina is a weird way. Zim is not capable of love, but when it comes to mini-moose he says, "Truly you are the sidekick I always wanted! If I were capable of love, I might actually love you, maybe!" Facts of DOOM *He fell in love with Dib *Zim has a slave named GIR Theme song His theme song is not the opening theme song its ''his theme. Zim's theme is SMB Touch & Roll Soundtrack - Zero G Station. Voice His voice is RICHARD STEVEN HORVITZ. Relationships Ramona "if it wasn't for that lousy human disguise you have, I might not be here right now. Having that doesn't make you a ugly alien. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man." — Ramona to Zim in "Shredded Love" Ramona and Zim have a love/hate relationship. In "Tak's Death", Zim asked Ramona to kill Tak by using her High Resistance and her High Resisting black fire shooting magic spells in order to kill her. In "Shredded Love" Ramona saw that the 'irken race' flaw of his disguise does not look good because its a "skin condition" as known as a illness by explaining his face is green and has no ears or nose, it gets very attractive and effecting. Due to Zim saying, "I SHALL CHANGE MY DISGUISE!" but then Ramona says, "Zim. You are very attractive no matter what you look like does not look like, If it wasn't for that lousy human disguise you have, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an ugly space alien. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man". Ramona and Zim hugged, for her horrible early life. Zina "I am a princess, cant you reconize' that?!" -Zina in "Shredded Love" Zim and Zina had an irken wedding until they had a smeet who had veen kidnapped by Dib, forever and has been deaceased. Zim liked Zina because she yells for her size, shes a princess/knight, they both share the same looks. But she broke up with him and has given him up. Zam "Oh, you AGAIN!?" ''-Zam'' Taylp had a character relation mixup with the characters and ended Zim and Zam together. They really are enimies. Maymay "Brother, you are so sweet how could i have left you for 70 years?" -Maymay They are siblings. It is confirmed that Maymay may be Zim's love interest but is preveiously noted as a joke, (ZAMR) But is'nt a real couple. Taylp is the one who makes romance scripts but she does not do that anymore. Maria (me) does the "Shredded Love" episode, though. Zira "Oooooh!" -Zira Zim and Zira are noted as a uknown substance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Canon Characters Category:Irken Category:Canon Character